Birds
"Birds" is a song by Yung Joc featuring Gucci Mane, OJ da Juiceman, and Nicki Minaj Lyrics Birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds (They fly high, don't they?) I was watchin' all the birds on Bouldercrest Street Watchin' all the birds go tweet, tweet, tweet (C'mon) Birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds I was watchin' all the birds on Bouldercrest Street (Ay Gucc) Watchin' all the birds go tweet, tweet, tweet (Let's give a holla at 'em) Okay it's thirty-six stones on the face of my watch Got thirty-six zones with the ??? in the pot I got a thirty-eight chrome that'll blast on spot Nigga, you don't wanna see me when I'm thirty-eight hot Yeah, I pay a couple cops just to go and hush 'em up And we keep that straight drop, we don't play that touch and bust Got a sixty-nine Chevelle, pimpin', everything for sale Wrap 'em in the turkey bags, even dogs can't smell When I take my shirt off, all the hoes stop breathin' When hit the purp I damn near stop breathin' Yeah, I'm in and out of traffic, got the old school weavin' The ice so cold all the hoes start sneezin' (Achoo!) I'm super p-noid, Joc on alert Ridin' dirty with the word "no insurance" on the ??? I got a couple runners and they don't make beef I got a full team and all we do is play street Mookin' Playboy, choppers on deck and we keep a party packed for the papas on deck Then I hit my nigga Gucci and partner OJ They got some niggas at the four-way movin' four ways Birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds (Okay J, jail still nothin', huh?) I was watchin' all the birds on Bouldercrest Street (Nicki!) Watchin' all the birds go tweet, tweet, tweet (Gucci!) Birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds I was watchin' all the birds on Bouldercrest Street Watchin' all the birds go tweet, tweet, tweet Niggas on personal, more in person but I'm twerkin' I'm o national, trafficking, call that networkin' The bird chirpin', it's ??? past perfect Like J Worthy I dropped twenty plus last Thursday But I'm Wilt Chamberlain, ??? dancin' and dang-a-langs Pie, squish, scraping, cooking kettles and bakeries You hustlers lazy ass, blow your wages on marginals Grey kush, white caine, pill color of cardinal I blowed up, I'm blowin' up, no particles Gucci Man's a trapper but that question's rhetorical Go ask an oracle, better yet read an article Fans use binoculars, Gucci sellin' tilapia Twin choppiers, papias stand on top of ya Helicopter transferrin' you to the top-a-rung See I'm the author of ??? in charge of ya While I burn a million my kitchen just like an Oscar nod Birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds I was watchin' all the birds on Bouldercrest Street Watchin' all the birds go tweet, tweet, tweet Birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds, birds I was watchin' all the birds on Bouldercrest Street Watchin' all the birds go tweet, tweet, tweet Thirsty zone, thirsty zone, a thousand a gram, bitch Workin' on that boater cred, ??? ??? shoe walkin' and my pinky ring big as shit ??? bounce them spots, they all cram with them bricks Stay down, stay down, trappin' at the bus stop Runnin' ten cars, throwin' stacks like they hopscotch Pensacola shorty, bomb and she bougie Right hand turnin' and ??? Million ??? a day, goddamn I trap stupid VVS diamonds, make a little movie Slap that bitch in brinx, got my trap ass movin' ???, call that bitch the mueller Young Drew Manning, I'm the big abuser Thirty-four, thirty-four and still ??? used her See-through pyrex, got my cookies ??? Left wrist retarded dog, call my shit fruity Seventy-two donks, same color as Rudy Bitch pay her phone, got my traphouse boomin' Birds, birds, birds, okay let's move it! Birds, birds, birds, let's make a damn movie! Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:2009